


the last time

by odriscolls



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Dutch, M/M, Oral Sex, top!micah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 19:52:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17710514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odriscolls/pseuds/odriscolls
Summary: Dutch always swore that each time was the last, but somehow they always ended up like this.





	the last time

There were many questions surrounding why Dutch van der Linde allowed Micah Bell to join the gang of outlaws. He was a hot-tempered, nihilistic, blood-thirsty moron in most people’s opinion. It seemed that Dutch didn’t see him that way, and no one could see why the man defended the bastard. Something Micah had said once was that he had saved Dutch’s life, but that had never been cleared up, much to everyone’s chagrin. 

 

Micah would laugh if he knew how deeply it frustrated everyone. It was something he had discussed with Dutch a handful of times during their sessions. Dutch always swore that each time was the last, but somehow they always ended up like this. The Saints Hotel in Valentine wasn’t the ideal location, but the owner was a small man silenced with a stern look, he didn’t think twice about Dutch booking a room for the night and Micah following him up the steps. 

 

It was straight to business, as per usual. Micah didn’t wait for Dutch to speak, he didn’t wait for him to do so much as look at him; Micah moved quickly toward the man and grabbed him by the arms, spinning him to face him before sending the leader crashing onto the bed. Dutch let out a disgruntled noise and hastily sat up just enough to grab Micah by the belt, eagerly pulling the blond closer a few steps.

 

“Greedy boy,” Micah snarled, removing his leather jacket as Dutch worked on removing his belt, opening his trousers quickly as if a ticket to Tahiti was waiting inside. Micah folded the jacket over the edge of the bed as his trousers dropped to his knees, his underwear accompanying them quickly thereafter. Micah was already semi-hard, having been anticipating this since Dutch had asked to meet him in the quieter Saloon. He knew immediately what Dutch wanted from him; the man was weak for what Micah had to offer. 

 

The way Dutch licked his lips was  _ almost _ breathtaking, and the raven-haired man leaned forward and grabbed Micah’s cock, the blond man letting out a low groan as his partner stroked his length slowly, base to tip, a few times before his thumb swiped over Micah’s slit. It took only a few muted moans from the man before Dutch’s tongue ran over his swollen tip before taking it between his lips.

 

“Christ,” Micah grunted, his fingers weaving into Dutch’s hair tightly and keeping a firm grip on the man as he hollowed his cheeks, bobbing his mouth on Micah’s length; sucking enthusiastically as one hand remained around the base of his cock, still pumping the man as bucked his hips forward; Dutch was increasingly grateful for his lack of gag reflex as Micah’s tip pushed the back of his throat.

 

Micah let Dutch continue like that, his mouth doing the only thing it was good at. When Micah could feel the sensation building in his stomach, he quite roughly pulled Dutch’s head back and the man quickly stopped, Micah’s cock leaving his mouth with a quiet popping noise. Dutch looked up at Micah, curious for a moment - until Micah snarled at the man to  _ get up _ .

 

“Strip,” Micah ordered, reaching into the pocket of his leather back and pulling out a small tin of hair pomade. It wasn’t much, but it would have to do. Micah didn’t care much for Dutch’s preference; he asked for Micah so they’re doing this Micah’s way. Once Dutch’s ass was exposed and the man had bent himself over the bed - so routinely -  Micah scooped up a generous amount of the pomade and wasted no time applying the cold lubricant to Dutch’s ring.

 

The man visibly shivered upon contact, glancing over his shoulder at Micah. He pushed his hips back as Micah’s greased up finger worked its way into his ass; the movement felt rough to Dutch despite the fact that Micah had done this a dozen times before. Both men were impatient, wanting to get to the better part -- but Micah dragged it out every time in spite of Dutch’s whines.

 

“Hurry it up,” Dutch damn near rasped, much to Micah’s amusement as his finger pushed deeper, burying itself knuckle deep in his ass.

 

“Needy,” Micah chuckled, waiting a moment before pumping his finger slowly in and out of Dutch’s ass, watching as the man’s face changed -- he was impatient but enjoying the way Micah’s finger curled inside of him. His eyes betrayed him, and Micah didn’t wait long before working a second finger inside of the man. It wasn’t much work, not compared to the first time. Dutch has done this so many times now, Micah smirked to himself as the man was ready to be fucked very quickly.

 

“Always so needy.” Micah practically snarled at the man as he used the pomade to slick his cock on top of the saliva Dutch had left. Dutch let out a groan as Micah leaned over him, the blond man reaching around him to tug his cock firmly -- Dutch was rock hard in his hand, ready to be fucked senseless. He swore that Micah called him  _ disgusting _ \-- but that was short-lived as he felt the blond’s tip brush against his hole as he lined himself up.

 

“Please,” Dutch whined, speaking before Micah could demand that he begged. They had done this so many times before and Micah almost laughed, realising how obedient Dutch had become after all this time. “Please don’t make me wait, I need--” Dutch’s pleas were short-lived as Micah bucked his hips, and instead they were replaced with a grunt.

 

“Keep beggin’!” Micah snapped, his grip on the man’s hips hard -- but his hold on Dutch’s cock was something else. The man panted as Micah didn’t move, not satisfied until the man whined out something incoherent that sounded vaguely like,  _ please _ . Micah didn’t waste a second, each thrust fueled by the older man’s pleas and grunts.

 

It was typical of them; Micah fucking the leader, making him his bitch -- not that he had to try anymore. Dutch submitted and whined up a storm as the blond’s cock brushed against his swelling prostate and he tried his hardest to control his pleasure; to not spend himself too fast again. He knew that was impossible given that Micah was torturing him right now, his almost balls deep in his ass and his hand teasing his cock. He wanted to cum  _ with _ Micah.

 

_ Crack. _

 

Dutch let out a sharp gasp as the sound practically echoed through the hotel room, his eyes wide as he looked back at Micah. The man was smirking at him as he felt the sting in his ass cheek, and he wanted to scowl but couldn’t quite muster up the energy.

 

“You think too much,” Micah commented, his voice ever so snarky in spite of what they were doing. Micah noted how Dutch was struggling, the turmoil written on his face brought amusement to his own. His fingers dug into Dutch’s hips harder, sure to leave bruises this time, as he thrust harder into the writhing man below him. Dutch knew he didn’t stand a single chance, not with Micah fucking him like this. 

 

“Fuck,” Dutch groaned, his voice threatening to crack. “Slow down-- _ Fuck _ ,” His voice finally broke as the head of Micah’s thick cock slammed repeatedly into that sweet spot, and Micah knew exactly what he was doing to Dutch as he slammed a hand over his own mouth.

 

“Come on, pretty boy.” Micah taunted, not even attempting sexy talk or to encourage Dutch to control himself. “We ain’t got all day.” He added, his hand clapping hard against his asscheek again and Dutch whimpered audibly, even against his hand. The raven-haired man’s body tensed up and the prickling feeling grew intensely; almost there.

 

Micah was closer, though; with a few more rough thrusts the man jerked forward, bucking deeply into Dutch before pulling out completely. Micah grabbed his own length and gave it a few quick strokes before he finished with a low growl, spurts of hot cum painting Dutch’s ass. The dark haired man practically whimpered, reaching under himself and stroking his cock as Micah watched with those sharp blue eyes, a tired smirk gracing his lips as Dutch spilt his seed on the hotel sheets with the whiniest groan yet.

 

“You alright?” Micah asked though Dutch knew from experience that Micah didn’t care. Instead, he watched the blond-haired man wipe himself with the handkerchief from Dutch’s jacket, dropping the rag on the bed before tucking himself away.

 

“That was--” 

 

“The last time?” Micah questioned, mocking Dutch as he watched the older man use his own handkerchief to clean up Micah’s mess. “Don’t waste your breath.” Micah scoffed, collecting his jacket and leaving the hotel room -- and leaving Dutch to pay off the hotel owner. 


End file.
